Detroit, Michigan
Detroit is a city of about 4,000,000 people in Michigan, United States. It is across the Detroit River from Windsor, Ontario. Hockey in Detroit *1977 Frozen Four *1979 Frozen Four *1987 NHL Entry Draft *1950 4th National Hockey League All-Star Game *1952 6th National Hockey League All-Star Game *1954 8th National Hockey League All-Star Game *1955 10th National Hockey League All-Star Game *1980 32nd National Hockey League All-Star Game *2006 College Hockey America Men's Tournament and Women's Tournament Teams ''Major League'' #Detroit Cougars (NHL, 1926-1930) renamed Falcons #Detroit Falcons (NHL, 1930-1932) renamed Red Wings #Detroit Red Wings (NHL, 1932-Present) Michigan Stags (WHA, 1974-January 18, 1975) became Baltimore Blades ''Minor League'' Detroit Greyhounds (American Hockey Association, 1926-1927) withdrew after 6 games Detroit Olympics (Canadian Professional Hockey League, 1927-1929) join International Hockey League Detroit Olympics (International Hockey League, 1926-1936) merge with Pittsburgh Shamrocks to form Pittsburgh Hornets in IAHL Detroit Auto Club (IHL, 1945-1951) folded Detroit Bright's Goodyears (IHL, 1945-1949) folded Detroit Metal Mouldings (IHL, 1946-1948) renamed Detroit Jerry Lynch Detroit Jerry Lynch (IHL, 1948-1949) folded Detroit Hettche (IHL, 1949-1952) folded Detroit Vipers (IHL, 1994-2001) folded with league June 4, 2001 Michigan Falcons (Colonial Hockey League, 1991-1992) renamed Detroit Falcons Detroit Falcons (Colonial Hockey League, 1992-1996) became Port Huron Border Cats Detroit Gladiators (World_Hockey_Association, 2003) league never plays “Detroit” (Original Stars Hockey League, 2004-2004) league folded after a couple games Motor City Mechanics (United Hockey League, 2004-2006) folded Detroit Dragons (All American Hockey Association, 2008-2009) folded January 5, 2009 Detroit Hitmen (All American Hockey League, 2009-December 17, 2009) became Muskegon based West Michigan Blizzard ''Senior'' See International Hockey League teams listed above, in early seasons was considered Senior rather than minor league Detroit White Stars (Michigan-Ontario League, 1932-1934) Detroit Haley AC (Michigan-Ontario League, 1932-1933) Detroit Mundas AC (Michigan-Ontario League, 1933-1934) Detroit Holzbaugh Ford (Michigan-Ontario League 1933-1941) Detroit Farm Crest (Michigan-Ontario League, 1934-1935) Detroit Tool Shop (Michigan-Ontario League, 1935-1936) Detroit Chevrolet (Michigan-Ontario League, 1935-1936) Detroit McLean Pontiacs (Michigan-Ontario League, 1937-1940) folded Detroit Mainsfield Clothes (Michigan-Ontario League, 1941-1942) folded Detroit Pariscleans (Michigan-Ontario League, 1941-1942) folded Detroit Teamsters (Ohio State Hockey League, 1947-1948) folded Detroit (Southwestern Senior A Hockey League, 1997-1998) had played reduced schedule ''Major Junior'' Detroit Compuware Ambassadors (OHL, 1990-1992) renamed Jr. Red Wings Detroit Junior Red Wings (OHL, 1992-1995) renamed Whalers Detroit Whalers (OHL, 1995-1997) became Plymouth Whalers ''Junior'' Detroit Jr. Red Wings #Detroit Jr. Wings (Border Cities Junior B Hockey League, 1958-1964) join Michigan Junior Hockey League #Detroit Olympia (Michigan Junior Hockey League, 1964-1970) #Detroit Jr. Red Wings (SOJAHL, 1970-1975) join Great Lakes Junior Hockey League as Jr. Wings #Detroit Jr. Wings (GLJHL, 1975-1983) take 1 year hiatus, return as Compuware Ambassadors #Detroit Compuware Ambassadors (NAHL, 1984-2003) disbanded Detroit Jr. Wings (NAHL, 1987-1992) renamed Freeze Detroit Freeze (NAHL, 1992-1997) became Chicago Freeze Detroit Belle Tire Lightning (Continental Elite Hockey League, 2001-2003) become Detroit Jr. Motor City Mechanics Detroit Jr. Motor City Mechanics (Continental Elite Hockey League, 2003-2004) Collegiate Wayne State University Warriors (College Hockey America, 2000-2008) dropped hockey program Arenas * Little Caesars Arena (2017-Present) * Joe Louis Arena (1979-2017) * Michigan State Fairgrounds Coliseum (1922-Present) * Olympia (1927-1979, demolished 1987) * Cobo Arena (1960-Present) * Jack Adams Memorial Arena * Clark Park Ice Rink * City Sports Center Players * Gerry Abel * Keith Aldridge * John Blum * David Booth * Charlie Burns * Adam Burt * Chris Cichocki * Tony Curtale * Bob Dobek * Pete Donnelly * Dave Feamster * Mark Hamway * Mark Howe * David Legwand * Ken Leiter * Kelly Miller * Jim Niekamp * Rob Palmer * Erik Reitz * Doug Ross * Pat Rupp * Guido Tenesi * Rob Valicevic * John Vanbiesbrouck * Kris Vernarsky * Jim Warden * Carl Wetzel * Jeff Zatkoff External Links * on Wikipedia Category:NHL Cities Category:Michigan towns